


Here comes the sun

by bibbit_didit



Category: Supernatural
Genre: Depression, Hallucifer, Hallucinations, Happy Ending, Human Castiel, Hurt Sammy, I'm so sorry, M/M, Sastiel - Freeform, Violence, my baby
Language: Deutsch
Status: Completed
Published: 2016-03-20
Updated: 2016-03-20
Packaged: 2018-05-27 22:30:50
Rating: Teen And Up Audiences
Warnings: Graphic Depictions Of Violence
Chapters: 5
Words: 12,316
Publisher: archiveofourown.org
Story URL: https://archiveofourown.org/works/6302731
Author URL: https://archiveofourown.org/users/bibbit_didit/pseuds/bibbit_didit
Summary: <blockquote class="userstuff">
              <p>When depression hits Sam hard, Dean decides it would be best to check him into an asylum. Sam doesn't want to go but there he meets Castiel, a guy who believes that he's an angel without wings - and without his powers. And Sam feels strangely attracted to said angel.</p>
            </blockquote>





	1. Chapter I

**Author's Note:**

> The title isn't the only things inspired by the Beatles.

„Sam... Du brauchst echt eine Freundin...“

  
Dean zog die Rollläden auf und öffnete das Fenster. Vogelzwitschern drang in den Raum, begleitet von einem Schwung frischer Luft und schnell füllte das Zimmer sich mit der draußen herrschenden Hitze des Spätherbstes.

  
Sam brummte etwas Unverständliches und drehte sich herum, wandte seinen Blick zur Tür des Raumes und zog die Decke bis zum Ohr hinauf.  
Dean ließ sich seufzend am Fuße des Bettes nieder. Er legte die Hände in den Schoß und sah seinen Bruder besorgt an.

  
„Hey, hör zu... Ich weiß, das ist ‚ne harte Zeit für dich. Aber du brauchst Hilfe. Echte Hilfe. Ich höre dir auch gerne zu, ich bin gern für dich da, aber Lisa meint schon, ich würde dich öfter sehen als sie“, Dean lachte leise, doch es klang hohl und gespielt. Sie wussten beide, dass er nur versuchte, den Ernst aus der Situation zu nehmen.

  
„Vielleicht solltest du mal über eine Tagesklinik nachd-“

  
Urplötzlich entflammte Panik auf Sams Gesicht und er fuhr hoch, weiß wie Kalkstein, unrasiert, die Augen rot unterlaufen mit tiefen Schatten darunter und schrie fast, als er mit einem „Nein!“, unterbrach, „Ich geh nie wieder auch nur in die Nähe von so einem Ding!“

  
Dean, welcher eine solche Reaktion bereits erwartet hatte, seufzte erneut.

  
„I-ich habe doch nur Angst...“, er stockte, „Ich will nur nicht, dass dir was passiert.“

Sam verfiel wieder in Schweigen.

  
„Sieh dich doch mal an! Du verlässt das Zimmer nur, wenn du musst, oder das Motel wechselst. Du hast abgenommen, redest kaum noch und machst komplett dicht. Lisa und ich, keiner kommt mehr zu dir durch und plötzlich hast du einen Haufen Kratzer, Schnitte und Wunden, ohne zu jagen, ohne erklären zu können oder zu wollen, wo sie herkommen! Sammy, bitte. Ich will dich nicht verlieren.“

Der ältere Winchester tat sich schwer damit, die aufsteigenden Tränen zu verbergen.

  
Eine kleine Weile sagte keiner der beiden etwas, es blieb unerträglich still.

  
Dean erhob sich ruckartig und stand wütend auf, war schon fast an der Tür, als er Sams Stimme hörte.

  
„Dean?“  
„Sammy?“  
„Ich hab dich lieb.“

 

*

Lisa schloss Dean in eine warme Umarmung.

„Wie geht es ihm?“

Dean schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

  
„Und dir?“, fragte die junge Brünette weiter.

  
„Ich habe das Gefühl, dass ich ihn verloren habe“, begann Dean zu erklären, „Er hat aufgehört zu kämpfen, er redet fast nicht, lächelt nicht mehr. Keine blöden Kommentare, keine Beschwerden über überhaupt irgendwas. Er ist nicht mehr der Sam Winchester, auf den ich aufpasse, seit ich vier Jahre alt bin.“  
Lisa schloss kurz die Augen, dann drehte sie sich herum und ging ins Wohnzimmer, Dean folgte ihr.

  
„Er muss in eine Klinik. Ich meine es ernst. Das macht dich völlig kaputt, Dean.“

  
„Ich kann ihm das nicht antun! In der Hinsicht ist er fast schon traumatisiert, nach dem, was ihm passiert ist, als er das letzte Mal mit einem Psychologen gesprochen hat. E-es sind doch nur Depressionen... Nichts, womit wir früher nicht schon zu tun hatten. Es ging ihm sowieso nie... gut. Seit Jessicas Tod schon nicht mehr und nach Dads wurde es nicht besser. Aber er hatte es bisher immerhin unter Kontrolle.“

  
Lisa schüttelte den Kopf und ließ Dean im Wohnzimmer stehen.

  
„Lisa, warte doch!“

  
Die Brünette fuhr herum und funkelte Dean wütend an.

  
„Nein, Dean! Ich sehe dir nicht weiter dabei zu, wie du dich von ihm kaputt machen lässt! Ich mag ihn, ja, und ich weiß, er ist die einzige Familie, die du noch hast, aber so läuft das nicht! Er ist erwachsen. Er kann auf sich selbst aufpassen. Ihr habt eure eigenen Leben und müsst diese ungesunde Abhängigkeit voneinander ablegen!“, presste sie zwischen zusammengebissenen Zähnen hervor.

  
Dean wandte ein: „Aber er ist mein kleiner Bruder! Soll ich einfach dasitzen und darauf warten, dass er sich irgendwann umbringt?! Es ist meine Verantwortung, auf ihn aufzupassen und-“

  
Lisa unterbrach, ihr Haar wippte mit ihren energetischen Bewegungen mit.

  
„Es ist eben nicht deine Verantwortung! Das ist irgendwann genug! Dean, du bist nie aus dem Alter herausgewachsen, in dem man ein Stück weit loslässt! Du kannst nicht den Babysitter für einen erwachsenen Mann spielen!“

  
Dean öffnete den Mund, um zu einer Antwort anzuheben, aber Lisa ergriff erneut das Wort, nahm ihm den Wind aus den Segeln und tatsächlich meldete sich etwas tief in ihm drinnen, eine fast vergessene Stimme, welche flüsterte, dass er irgendwann loslassen musste.  
„Du hast nie akzeptiert, ihn zu verlieren. Seit deiner Kindheit wurde dir eingeschärft, du sollst auf deinen Bruder aufpassen, immer solltest du sein Leben vor dein eigenes stellen, das geht so nicht. Ich habe mich in dich verliebt. Nicht in den Mann, der nicht für sich selbst, sondern für seinen Bruder kämpft.“  
„Weil ich der einzige Mensch bin, der je etwas in der Art für Sam getan hat. Weil Sam-“

  
„Du tust es schon wieder“, entgegnete Lisa leise und schlug dann im Gehen die Tür hinter sich zu.

*

  
Es tat Dean in der Seele weh, Sam so zu sehen. Wie er sich gegen die Fremden wehrte, wie er gegen deren feste Griffe ankämpfte und Dean ansah, als sei er ein Verräter.

  
Als Sam einem der Fremden die Nase brach, nutzte der andere ein Beruhigungsmittel, jagte Sam die Spitze ohne langes Überlegen in den Oberschenkel.  
Es war so stark dosiert, dass Sam taumelte und nur noch ein paar Schritte auf seinen Bruder zu stolperte, „Dean-“, murmelte und dann auf dem Fußboden zusammenbrach.

  
Dean schloss schmerzerfüllt die Augen und atmete zitternd aus.

  
„Es tut mir leid, Sammy. Es geht nicht anders. Es tut mir so leid.“

*

  
Das erste, was Sam sehen sollte, wenn er aufwachte, war Dean. Nur dieser Gedanke bestimmte Deans komplettes Denken. Nur dieser Gedanke ließ ihn die anderthalb Tage durchhalten, welche er schlaflos neben einem bewusstlosen Sam verbrachte, ließ ihn die wiederkehrenden Streits mit Lisa durchstehen und Bens verwirrten Gesichtsausdruck, wie er nicht verstehen konnte, dass Dean Abstand zu ihm und Lisa brauchte, um für Sam da zu sein.

  
Es war sinnloses, unzusammenhängendes Gebrabbel, was der jüngere Winchester als erstes murmelte, als er aufwachte, aber irgendwie hörte Dean seinen Namen.

  
Er wusste, mehr konnte er nicht erwarten und es reichte ihm.

  
„Sammy“, er fuhr sich mit den Händen durchs Gesicht und lächelte seinen Bruder an.

  
Als Sams Blick ihn traf, zuckte er fast zusammen.

  
Der jüngere Winchester räusperte sich, bevor er herausbrachte, was er loswerden wollte: „Wie konntest du nur?“

  
Dean stiegen Tränen in die Augen.

  
„Ich musste, Sam. Es geht nicht anders. Ich kann dir keine Minute länger dabei zusehen, wie du dich selbst kaputt machst. Ich weiß nicht, wieso du nicht leben willst, ich weiß nur, dass ich ohne dich nicht leben kann und dass du Hilfe brauchst. Ernsthafte Hilfe. Hilfe, die weiß, was du hast.“

  
Sams Stimme klang rau, als hätte er lange nicht gesprochen, und doch war es einer dieser Momente, in denen er komplett klar war.

  
„Ich habe nichts. Ich habe nur festgestellt, dass ich nicht mehr für mich selbst lebe. Schon lange nicht mehr. Ich bin es leid an etwas festzuhalten, was... Was nicht ich selbst ist.“

  
„Ich verstehe nicht.“

  
Sam seufzte. „Das habe ich befürchtet. Dean... Ich lebe nur noch für dich. Als Jess gestorben ist, ist ein kleiner Teil von mir mit ihr gestorben. Erst ging es darum, den Scheißkerl zu finden, der sie und Mom getötet hat. Danach den Typ erledigen, der Schuld an Dads Tod war, auch wenn es mehr seine eigene Entscheidung gewesen ist. Und dann? Dann musste ich dein Leben irgendwie retten. Dich vor der Hölle bewahren. Du warst alles was blieb, du und Bobby.“

  
„Und?“

  
„Ich habe zwischendrin noch einmal versucht, für mich zu leben. Nach dieser Käfigsache und den Halluzinationen und dem allem. Mit Amelia. Aber ich wusste, dass ich kein normales Leben ohne meinen Bruder führen konnte. Als du wieder da warst, da hat dieser ganze Kampf erneut angefangen. Und dann ging es darum, die elenden Höllentore zu schließen und um dieses riesige Opfer. Dieser... Dieser stumme Pakt zur Selbstauslöschung mit dem Komplettieren der letzten Prüfung. Und ich war fast so weit, ich hatte... Hatte sozusagen den Fuß schon über der Kante-“, Sam schluckte, „Du hast mich an den Schultern gepackt und zurückgerissen. Und ich weiß, dass nur du der Grund warst, weshalb ich diese Prüfungen überlebt habe. Und ich war so wütend auf dich, so verdammt wütend und dann... Dann warst du tot. Und ich-i-ich hab dich-deinen toten Körper nach Hause gebracht und plötzlich warst du weg. Du weißt nicht, wie sich das angefühlt hat. Diese Suche nach dir. Herauszufinden, was du warst, zu hören, was ein Teil von dir über uns denkt. Dich und mich. Die berühmten Winchesters. Und soll ich dir was sagen?“

  
Dean hatte Tränen in den Augen und einen bitteren Geschmack im Mund, doch Sam stoppte nicht.

  
„Ich musste der Teil sein, der alles zusammenhält. Ich musste dir erzählen, wie wichtig Familie ist, wo doch du die einzige Familie bist, die für mich zählt. Und du vernichtetest alles, was ich sagte. Alles. Du sprachst all das aus, was ich mich nie getraut hatte zu sagen, nur dass du nicht du selbst warst.“  
Kurze Zeit blieb es still. Dann begann Sam erneut zu reden.

  
„Ich bin so froh, dass du zu Lisa zurückgekehrt bist, wirklich. Und es ist auch nicht, weil wir uns nicht mehr jeden Tag sehen... Ich habe festgestellt, dass ich nicht mehr für andere Leben will und dass es für mich nie eine Lisa geben wird. Weil niemand außer dir je auch nur ansatzweise verstehen würde, was ich durchgemacht habe. Und selbst du weißt nicht, wie es ist, wenn dir jemand, der aus deinem Kopf stammt, 24/7 ins Ohr schreit, dass du dich töten sollst. Dass du wertlos bist. Dass du Ballast bist.“

  
Sams Stimme brach, doch Tränen weigerte er sich zu zeigen, er kämpfte. Dean wünschte sich, er würde so für sich kämpfen, wie er es gerade um seine Selbstbeherrschung tat.

  
„Sammy...“

  
„Aber das ist okay! Weil ich keine Lisa brauche! Ich brauchte nur dich und du warst da und das ist in Ordnung. Und jetzt, jetzt ist es fertig.“  
„Was soll fertig sein? Sam, was soll all das bedeuten?“

  
Sam lächelte.

  
„Alles ist okay.“

  
Dean erblasste.

  
„Sam. Du machst mir Angst, hör auf. Sei nicht so, Sammy, komm schon...“

  
„Mach dir keine Sorgen, Dean. Es ist alles okay“, erklärte der jüngere Winchester leise und schloss die Augen, verlangsamte seinen Atem, bevor er noch verstummend wiederholte, was er Dean mitgeteilt hatte.

  
Kaum war Sam eingeschlafen, brachen die Schutzwälle, mit denen Dean sich selbst zusammengehalten hatte. Sam hatte Deans rechte Hand fest mit der eigenen umschlossen und der ältere Winchester sank mit der Stirn auf ihre Handrücken, Tränen flossen unaufhörlich, während er flüsterte, „Sammy. Sammy, nichts ist okay, nichts...“, mehr zu sich selbst, als zu Sam.


	2. Chapter II

„Castiel, jetzt komm schon. Jetzt steh schon auf!“, der Mann mit den verwuschelten, schwarzen Haaren griff sich sein Kissen und drückte es auf seinen eigenen Kopf, während ein in weiß gekleideter Pfleger noch immer versuchte, ihn zum Aufstehen zu bewegen.

  
„Du weißt doch, die Gruppensitzung Dienstags ist Pflicht. Außerdem willst du den Neuen sicher nicht verpassen“, lockte der Pfleger.

  
„Was hat er?“, murmelte Castiel in sein Kissen.

  
„Was weiß ich? Steh auf, geh zur Gruppensitzung und finde es heraus.“

  
Ein Kissen flog in die Richtung des Pflegers, während Castiel sich seufzend aufsetzte und einmal durch das Haar fuhr, bevor er knurrend bemerkte, dass er sein Ziel verfehlt hatte.

  
Nun stand sein Haar noch mehr ab als zuvor, doch das schien den Mann mit den blauen Augen nicht zu stören.

  
„Also gut. Dann tun wir mal so, als wären wir sozial, motiviert und fremdenfreundlich.“

*

  
Sam hing bloß halb auf seinem Stuhl. Er blickte niemanden an und bemühte sich, möglichst desinteressiert zu gucken, während ihn innerlich die Panik in eisernem Griff hielt.

  
Er wünschte sich, Dean wäre hier.

  
„Ach, Castiel. Schön, dass du uns auch mal wieder mit deiner Anwesenheit beehrst!“, meinte die Frau, welche Sam für die Therapeutin hielt. Sein Blick hob sich, als er den Mann musterte, von dem sie anscheinend gesprochen hatte.

  
Er war nicht sehr groß, aber auch nicht sehr klein, Sam hatte sowieso Schwierigkeiten, Menschen nach ihren Körpergrößen zu beurteilen, nachdem er selbst mehr als durchschnittlich groß war.

  
Seine Augen strahlten in einem beeindruckenden Hellblau, aber Schatten trübten das Blau und lagen auch unter seinem Augen.  
Sein Haar war sehr dunkel und stand in verschiedene Richtungen ab, er hatte den Status des Drei-Tage-Bartes wohl auch schon überschritten und er hatte eine kerzengerade Haltung, egal ob er stand oder saß.

  
Und nach der Reaktion der Therapeutin zu urteilen, war er schon lange hier.

  
All das erkannte Sam mit einem flüchtigen Blick, sein Jägerdasein war noch nie von Nachteil gewesen, doch in dieser Klinik war es noch viel hilfreicher.  
Zumindest, wenn es darum ging, Schubladen für die Patienten zu finden.

  
Castiel ließ sich auf den freien Platz neben der Therapeutin fallen, direkt gegenüber von Sam und Sam spürte seine Blicke, wenn er sich doch bemühte, direkt aus dem Fenster zu starren und mit niemandem Augenkontakt aufzunehmen.

  
Die Therapeutin räusperte sich.

  
„Schön. Wenn wir jetzt vollzählig sind, können wir dann wohl anfangen. Mein Name ist Dr. Fraser, für alle, die mich nicht kennen. Ich bin seit drei Jahren für diese Klinik tätig und mittlerweile kenne ich fast jeden hier. Ich bin 24 Stunden lang erreichbar.“

  
Die Vorstellung galt ihm, das wusste Sam. Alle anderen sahen zwar nicht interessiert oder zufrieden aus, jedoch wurde ihnen allen nach einiger Zeit hier wohl eine Art Gelassenheit zuteil. Keiner drückte sich unsicher auf seinem Stuhl herum oder vermied Blickkontakt.

  
Keiner außer dem sonst so selbstsicheren Jäger.

  
„Einigen von euch ist sicher bereits aufgefallen, dass wir einen Neuzugang haben, ich würde es sehr begrüßen, wenn Sie sich kurz vorstellen könnten, Sam.“  
Sams Blick schnellte nach oben.

  
Dr. Frasers Blick wurde weicher.

  
„Keine Sorge, Sam. Wir alle haben unsere Schutzhüllen schon hinter uns lassen müssen. Hier wird Sie keiner verurteilen.“

  
Sam wünschte sich nichts mehr als ein Loch im Boden um darin zu verschwinden, doch er wurde nicht erhört, bemerkte jedoch wie der Mann mit den blauen Augen sich ein Schmunzeln verkniff.

  
Der Jäger zwang sich dazu, nicht dauernd über diesen speziellen Patienten nachzudenken, bevor er Luft holte.

  
„Mein Name ist Sam Winchester“, brachte er hervor.

  
„Sam, wollen Sie den anderen nicht erzählen, weshalb Sie hier sind?“

  
_Weil mein Bruder paranoid ist._

  
„Weil... Weil es mir momentan nicht so gut geht.“

  
„Weshalb geht es Ihnen nicht gut?“, hakte Dr. Fraser nach.

  
_Weil ich die Apokalypse gestartet habe? Weil ich fast alle Menschen in meinem Leben verloren habe, die ich liebe? Weil ich den wichtigsten Menschen in meinem Leben schon so oft habe sterben sehen, dass es mich verfolgt? Weil Luzifer in meinem Kopf herumspukte? Weil ich Schuld an Kevins Tod habe?_

  
Viele Gedanken spukten Sam im Kopf herum und er hätte zu gerne die Gesichter der Anwesenden gesehen, wenn er sie ausgesprochen hätte.

  
„Das hoffe ich hier herauszufinden“, log der junge Winchester stattdessen.

Er fing Castiels interessierten Blick ein.

  
Der Mann biss sich auf die Unterlippe und senkte den Blick auf seine Hände. Er straffte den Rücken und wand den Blick erneut ab, erfasste nun Sams Hände, welche der Jäger unruhig wrang.

  
„Wir hoffen, Ihnen bei dieser Erfahrung behilflich sein zu können“, antwortete die Therapeutin.

  
Der Reihe nach stellten sich die anderen Patienten vor und erzählten kurz etwas über sich, jedoch hörte Sam bloß bei einem richtig zu.

  
„Mein Name ist Castiel Novak, ich bin hier seit knapp einem Jahr, weil ich Wahnvorstellungen habe und Ansätze zu selbstverletzendem Verhalten und Schizophrenie aufweise.“

  
Irgendetwas an diesem Patienten ließ Sam nicht los, ob es der wissende Blick eines Mannes war, der schon beinahe alles hinter sich hatte, oder die Art wie der Blauäugige den Jäger betrachtete, als nehme er nur ihn wahr. Vielleicht waren es auch diese sanft geformten Lippen und die Art wie er sich bewegte.  
Schnell kniff Sam die Augen zusammen und zwang sich zur Ordnung, verbot sich, weitere Gedanken an den anderen Mann.

Das befremdliche Gefühl verließ ihn trotzdem nicht.

*

  
Sam machte sich auf den Weg zurück zu seinem Zimmer, als er eine Stimme vernahm.

  
„Winchester! Du willst doch wohl nicht das Essen überspringen?“ Jemand joggte auf ihn zu.

  
Es war Castiel.

  
„I-ich will eigentlich nur schlafen.“

  
„Na komm schon! Du verpasst verkochtes Gemüse, salzloses Fleisch und weitere geschmacklose Beilagen, plus den undefinierbaren Joghurt, glaub mir, das ist echt ‚ne Erfahrung, die man gemacht haben muss!“

  
Sam schüttelte den Kopf, „Vielleicht mache ich die Erfahrung lieber wann anders...“ - „Komm schon Winchester. Du isst heute mit dem König der Cafeteria. Mir persönlich.“

  
Sam lachte.

  
„Was soll das werden? Ich kenne dich ja nicht einmal wirklich.“

  
„Ich bin irre, du bist irre, hier sind alle irre. Und voila, schon kennst du alle. Gutes Gespräch, gehen wir jetzt essen?“


	3. Chapter III

„Also“, lenkte Castiel ein und schob die Kartoffeln auf seinem Teller hin und her, bevor er sie mit Erbsen mischte und eine grün-gelbe Pampe entstand, „Warum bist du wirklich hier?“

Sam wich dem Blick des Mannes aus, betrachtete den unangerührten Teller vor sich und zerdrückte eine Erbse mit der Gabel.  
„Hab ich doch gesagt, mir geht es momentan nicht so-“

„Blödsinn. Das erzählt nur jemand, der sich nicht traut, über sich selbst zu sprechen“, unterbrach Castiel und schob sich eine Gabel von der Pampe in den Mund, ohne das Gesicht zu verziehen.

Sam seufzte und legte die Gabel beiseite, bevor er den Teller von sich schob und ein Stück zurückrutschte.

„Jemand in meinem Leben denkt, dass ich mir vielleicht etwas antun könnte.“

„Und? Könntest du?“, fragte Castiel mit vollem Mund.

Sam wollte den Kopf schütteln, aber der Blick seines Mitpatienten zwang ihn fast schon dazu, die Wahrheit zu sagen.

„Es ist nicht so, dass ich nicht darüber nachgedacht habe, aber- Das ist alles komplizierter...“

Eine weitere Gabel voll mit grün-gelber Pampe verschwand in Castiels Mund.

„Nichts ist kompliziert, die Menschen bestehen nur darauf, alles kompliziert zu machen.“

Sam lächelte verhalten und wand den Kopf ab, Bitterkeit lag in seinem Blick.

„Glaub mir, das ist kompliziert. Und so verrückt, das würde mir kein normaler Mensch glauben...“

Castiels Bewegungen verlangsamten sich. Er ließ die Gabel sinken und wischte sich den Mund mit einer Serviette ab, bevor er sich wieder kerzengerade hinsetzte und die Schultern straffte.

„Ich glaube nicht, dass es niemand glauben würde. Manche Menschen haben schon selbst viel durchgemacht.“

Sein Blick war so durchdrungen und ernsthaft, ganz anders als seine komplette Haltung zuvor, als wüsste er ganz genau, über was Sam sprechen würde, wenn er es denn nicht selbst erlebt hatte.

Schnell klärte sich Castiels verhangener Blick wieder.

„Du solltest etwas essen. Bisschen mehr als Haut und Knochen würde besser aussehen. Du könntest dir eine Kliniklady angeln!“, witzelte Castiel, aber echte Sorge lag in seiner Stimme.

Es verwunderte Sam, wer dieser Mann war, warum er sich Sorgen machte und wieso er, seit sie sich kennengelernt hatten, nicht mehr von seiner Seite wich. Und was Castiel für eine Geschichte zu erzählen hatte.

„Ich habe gar keinen Hunger. Ist schon okay.“

Castiel legte plötzlich seine Hand auf Sams und der Jäger errötete innerhalb kürzester Zeit, während Castiel ihm in die Augen sah.

„Iss. Oder sie werden dich zwingen. Du willst nicht, dass das passiert. Hier sieht es vielleicht ganz nett aus, aber wenn du nicht nach den Regeln spielst, wird es ganz schnell ungemütlich.“

Sam bekam die grundsätzliche Aussage zwar mit, jedoch lenkte die warme Hand Castiels auf seiner ihn ab.

„Cas, hey, da starren uns ein paar Leute an...“

Castiel reagierte nicht auf das, was Sam versuchte ihm zu sagen, lächelte aber, bevor er meinte: „Ich hatte noch nie einen Spitznamen!“  
Er beugte sich näher zu Sam, ihre Nasenspitzen berührten sich fast, bevor er sich bedankte.

„Für den Spitznamen?“, fragte Sam leise.

„Ja. Und die Gesellschaft beim Essen. Und jetzt komm. Ich muss dir was zeigen, Winchester.“ Sam ließ sich von Castiel aus seinem Sitz ziehen. „Du könntest mich auch einfach Sam nennen, weißt du?“

„Sei nicht albern. Dich bei deinem Nachnamen nennen, macht ein bisschen mehr aus dir als diese hohle Hülle die du gerade verkörperst.“

Sam blieb mitten in der Bewegung stehen und sein Arm rutschte aus Castiels Griff.

Er blieb still und sah den anderen Mann an, bis dieser fragte: „Stimmt etwas nicht?“

„Du meinst, Sam ist weniger wert als Winchester, wenn man von Namen spricht?“, fragte er leise und erblasste, wenn möglich, noch etwas mehr.  
Castiels Blick verdunkelte sich, er griff wieder nach Sams Arm, doch dieser entwand sich seinem Griff.

„Castiel? Meinst du das?“

Castiel seufzte.

„Hör zu, das kommt falsch rüber, ich meine das nicht so, ich hab nicht näher darüber nachgedacht und ich kenne deine Geschichte auch nicht und ich hätte sowas nicht sagen sollen. Es tut mir leid...“

„I-ich... Tut mir auch leid. Aber ich brauche einen Moment. Vielleicht auch länger. Danke für die Gesellschaft, Castiel“, murmelte Sam und hastete davon.  
Cas blieb stehen und sah ihm hinterher, er wusste, es hätte nichts gebracht, ihm zu folgen.

Auf dem Weg zurück in sein Zimmer, begegnete Sam einem der Leute aus der Gruppensitzung.

„Na, Winchester? Freundest dich mit dem Spinner Novak an?“, spottete der Mann, dessen Name mit A beginnen musste, an mehr erinnerte sich der Jäger nicht.  
Plötzlich erfasste ihn eine heftige Wut und er packte den kleineren, etwas untersetzten Mann am Kragen, drückte ihn gegen die Wand und hob ihn an, damit er ihm direkt in die Augen sehen konnte.

„Pass lieber auf, was du sagst“, knurrte er.

„Dann sorg doch dafür, dass ich still bin“, feixte sein Gegenüber, bevor er laut nach Hilfe rief.

Ein Pfleger eilte herbei und zog Sam von dem Mann weg, drehte ihm unsanft die Hände auf den Rücken.

„Wir mögen hier keinen Ärger, Winchester“, zischte der Mann, während der Pfleger Sam unsanft fortzog und ihm keine Chance zu einer Erklärung gab.  
Sam wurde in sein Zimmer gebracht und dadurch, dass er sich eisern gegen den Griff des Pflegers wehrte, entschied dieser sich ebenfalls für ein Beruhigungsmittel.

Nie fehlte Dean Sam so sehr wie in diesem Augenblick und nie wünschte sich der junge Winchester mehr, neben seinem Bruder im Impala zu fahren und dessen Musik zu hören und einfach nur mit ihm gemeinsam zu schweigen.

Aber Dean war nicht da. Vielleicht musste er sich irgendwann an diesen Gedanken gewöhnen.

*

Sam schlug die Augen auf und Panik lähmte ihn. Der metallische Geruch von Blut hing im Raum und die rubinrote Farbe färbte alle Wände.  
„Dean?“, rief er, mehr ein Reflex als eine durchdachte Handlung.

Ein Röcheln ließ Sam seinen Blick zu Boden wenden.

Sein Bruder lag dort, auf dem Linoleum, um sich herum eine Lache von noch mehr Blut, der Brustkorb aufgerissen und zerfetzt, die Augen fast geschlossen, einen stummen Schrei auf den Lippen.

Sams Kopf blockierte.

Er konnte sich nicht vorstellen, dass das real war. Das war nicht real, nicht real, nicht real.

Er stürzte auf die Knie, rutschte durch das Blut und ergriff Deans Hand mit seinen beiden Händen.

Tränen stürzten seine Wangen hinab wie Ruderboote einen Wasserfall und es hörte nicht auf und in seiner Brust war noch immer diese Panik. Welche ihm die Luft zum Atmen raubte, welche ihm die Fähigkeit Worte hervorzubringen, nahm.

„Sammy“, Deans Stimme war kaum zu verstehen, „Sammy, warum hast du das getan?“

Sam verstand nicht. Er schüttelte ungläubig den Kopf, hin und her, immer wieder, der Blutgeruch bedrückte ihn und schwarze Punkte tanzten vor seinen Augen, doch als er sich umsah, spielte sich die ganze Szene vor seinen Augen erneut ab.

Wie er das Messer nahm und Dean die Brust aufschlitzte, wie er ihn an die Wand schleuderte und auf ihn einschlug.

Sam schloss die Augen und presste die Hand auf die Ohren, um es weder hören, noch sehen zu müssen, doch er hörte es trotzdem und auch vor seinem inneren Auge spielte sich alles erneut ab.

Er begann zu schreien, schrie nach seinem Bruder, nach Dean und bettelte um seinen eigenen Tod, dann wurde alles schwarz.

Einen kurzen Augenblick spürte er eine kurze Ruhe, tief in sich, doch dann schlug die Panik wieder zu, schnürte ihm die Kehle zu und raubte ihm das Bewusstsein.

*

Sam hörte nicht auf zu schreien. Er konnte sich nicht bewegen und warf sich gegen die Fesseln, welche nur in seinem Kopf existierten und schrie. Er schrie den Namen seines Bruders.

Dann brach seine Stimme, kein Ton drang ihm über die Lippen und doch wurde er geschüttelt von den geräuschlosen Schluchzern.  
Eine leise Stimme drang an sein Ohr und Hände drückten ihn auf die Matratze.

„Sam? Sammy? Sammy, ich bin hier. Shh. Ich bin hier. Mach die Augen auf, alles ist gut.“

Der junge Winchester hörte nicht auf zu weinen, jedoch öffnete er trotzdem langsam die Augen.

Helles Licht strahlte durch ein nicht zu öffnendes Fenster, er sah seine Füße, sah das Fußende des Bettes. Er legte den Kopf in den Nacken und dann sah er ihn.  
Deans grüne Augen welche voller Sorge und leicht schockiert auf seine trafen.

Sam sah noch immer alles verschwommen, doch als er Dean sah, hörte das Schluchzen auf, auch wenn die Panik nur in den Hintergrund schlich, sich vor dem Tageslicht versteckte und Kraft für die Nacht sammelte.

„Sammy, ganz langsam. Langsam atmen. Ich bin da.“

Dean wollte seine Hände von Sams Brust nehmen, doch sein Bruder umklammerte seine Handgelenke und schnellte hoch, bevor er sich zurücklehnen musste, weil sein Kreislauf sich weigerte, dies mitzumachen.

Sam ließ Dean los und verbarg sein Gesicht hinter seinen Händen, nun flossen die Tränen langsam und heiß seine Wangen hinab.

„Sie haben angerufen. Sie haben gesagt, du hättest einen anderen Patienten angegriffen. Stimmt das, Sam?“, fragte Dean ernst, auch wenn er am liebsten Sam in die Arme geschlossen und nie wieder losgelassen hätte, einfach um ihn vor der ganzen Welt zu beschützen.

Sam schüttelte bloß den Kopf.

„Das habe ich mir schon gedacht. Ich weiß, du willst hier nicht sein und ich hasse mich dafür, dass ich dich alleine lassen muss, aber es ging so nicht weiter.“  
„Dean...“, Sams Stimme war rau vom Schreien und dünn.

Dean schloss kurz die Augen und seufzte schmerzerfüllt.  
„Sammy...“, erwiderte er leise.

Sam wischte sich die Tränen von den Wangen und stützte sich auf seine Hände, hob aber den Blick nicht und sein Haar verdeckte sein Gesicht.

„Hast du Angst?“, fragte er.  
„Angst?“  
Sam nickte, den Blick ließ er gesenkt.  
„Vor was?“, fragte Dean.  
„Einfach Angst. Nicht vor etwas Spezifischem. Einfach so. Völlig irrational. Als würde dir jemand etwas nehmen wollen, was dir schon immer gehört und du hast keine Chance es zu retten.“

Dean blieb stumm und sah seinen Bruder bloß an. Er bemerkte die roten Striemen auf seinen Unterarmen und dass er noch mehr abgenommen hatte, bemerkte die zusammengesunkene Körperhaltung und das Zittern in der Stimme und seiner ganzen Gestalt.

Er wollte doch nur seinen Bruder wieder. Den Mann, der für die Schwächeren aufstand. Den Mann, der so viele Menschen gerettet hatte. Den Mann, der für sich selbst gekämpft hatte und fast alleine einen Engel rausgeworfen und dies überlebt hatte. Den Mann, der mit Hoffnung in die Prüfungen ging.

Dean konnte sich einfach nicht vorstellen, dass dieser Teil von Sam nicht mehr existierte.

Er räusperte sich.

„So fühle ich mich, wenn du leichtfertig mit deinem Leben umgehst. Du würdest mir etwas nehmen, dass mir mehr als die Welt bedeutet.“  
Sam lächelte sanft und sah Dean das erste Mal richtig an.

„Son of a- Verdammt, Sammy, deine Augen, du musst dringend zu einem Arzt!“

Dean stand auf und rannte aus dem Zimmer, wahrscheinlich den nächsten Menschen, den er fand, verantwortlich machend.

Sam fuhr sich unter den Augen entlang, bemerkte dann das Blut an seinen Fingern. Er erschrak leicht, dann starrte er auf seine Hände bis Dean wieder da war.

*

Es waren fast zwei Wochen, in denen Sam sein Zimmer nicht verlassen durfte. Die einzigen Menschen, die er sah, waren der Arzt, Dr. Fraser oder Dean, der sich bemühte, jeden Tag da zu sein. Jedoch hatte er aufgrund einiger vorschneller Handlungen und hitzköpfiger Auseinandersetzungen, innerhalb kürzester Zeit ein Besuchsverbot für die nächsten drei Wochen, was Sam beinahe umbrachte, die Ärzte jedoch nicht zu kümmern schien.

An einem Mittwoch im April durfte er zum ersten Mal wieder mit den anderen essen und sein Zimmer verlassen.

Er hatte gerade erst einen Schritt aus der Tür gemacht, da wurde er wieder in sein Zimmer gestoßen.

„C-Castiel?“

„Es tut mir leid, verdammt! Sam, bitte, sei nicht mehr sauer auf mich, du- es- Ich werde sonst wahnsinnig! Tu mir das nicht mehr an.“  
Sam sah den Mann erstaunt an.

„Ich bin nicht sauer auf dich...“

„Wer war dieser Mann? Dieser... Er war dauernd bei dir. I-ist er dieser wichtige Mensch in deinem Leben?“, Castiels Augen glänzten, aber nicht erwartungsvoll, eher betrübt.

„Cas, was- Ich verstehe nicht-“

Der Mann mit den blauen Augen packte den jüngeren Winchester an seinem Oberteil und drängte ihn an die Wand, näherte sich ihm, die Augen glitzerten angriffslustig.

„Du machst mich wahnsinnig. Deine Augen, dein Körper, du. Dein halbes Lächeln. Die Art wie du dich bewegst und wie du redest. Die Art wie du Menschen ansiehst.“

Sam schoss die Röte ins Gesicht.

„Und dann-“, Castiels Stimme klang wütend, „Dann kommt dieser Mann her. Und er darf dich berühren, darf dich in seine Arme schließen und Zeit mit dir verbringen und mir sagt keiner, was mit dir ist. Ein elender Praktikant hat mich auf dem Laufenden halten müssen. Und wie deine Augen leuchten, wenn dieser Mann da ist und- ich will doch nur, dass sie auch für mich so leuchten...“

Die Gesichtszüge seines Gegenübers wurden sanfter und er näherte sich noch ein kleines bisschen mehr, verdrängte selbst den winzigsten Zentimeter zwischen ihm und Sam und es gab keinen Unterschied mehr zwischen der Luft die der eine atmete und der andere ausatmete.

„Du treibst mich in den verdammten Wahnsinn, Sam Winchester“, zischte Castiel und drängte seine Lippen auf Sams.

Zuerst war Sam so überrascht, dass er kaum reagieren konnte, doch Castiel spürte, nach kurzer Zeit, dass Sam auf den Kuss einging.

Er war nicht sanft oder liebevoll oder sehnsüchtig, er war beherrschend, etwas grob und voller Verlangen und Castiels Wut war deutlich zu spüren.  
Hitze flammte in den beiden Männern auf und Castiel griff in Sams Haar, presste ihn näher an sich heran, stieß mit der Zunge zwischen die Lippen des Winchesters, sein Körper drängte sich gegen ihn, so weit wie es nur möglich war.

Sam hatte die Augen geschlossen und wirbelte Castiel nun so herum, dass er mit dem Rücken gegen die Wand stand, hob ihn leicht an und lehnte sein ganzes Gewicht gegen den Mann mit den faszinierenden Augen, saugte an dessen Unterlippe und tastete sich unter dessen Kleidung, ertastete die Haut unter dem weißen Klinikoberteil und ließ seine Hände an dessen Hüften auf und abgleiten, ohne festes Ziel, bloß um ihn zu spüren.

Atemlos lösten sie sich voneinander und Castiel rutschte ein kleines Stück an der Wand hinab.

„Das wollte ich schon tun, seit ich diese traurigen Augen und diese perfekten Lippen gesehen habe“, gestand Castiel.

Sam atmete schwer und zitterte leicht, seine Wangen hatten zur Abwechslung eine gesunde, rote Farbe und seine Augen glitzerten.  
„Ich bin froh, dass du es getan hast. Und dieser Mann von dem du gesprochen hast, ist Dean. Mein Bruder.“

Sie starrten sich eine Weile lang an, bevor Castiel plötzlich in hysterisches Kichern ausbrach und selbst Sam nicht an sich halten konnte.

Das Lachen wirkte auf gewisse Weise befreiend und das letzte Mal war bereits so lange her, dass Sam schon Angst hatte, es verlernt zu haben.

Es war als hätte sich ein knoten in Sams Magen, in seinem Kopf und seiner Brust, gelockert. Jetzt gerade war nichts perfekt und er wusste nicht im Entferntesten, was diese Sache zwischen ihm und Castiel war, aber es kümmerte ihn auch nicht, dass irgendwas anders war. Es fühlte sich gut an. Wärmte ihn, innerlich, berührte ihn auf irgendeine Art und Weise, die er nicht beschreiben, geschweige denn erklären konnte.

Als sie beide lachend zu Boden sanken und sich langsam beruhigten, rutschte Castiel näher zu Sam.

„Ich mag dein Lachen. Wenn es echt ist. Und jetzt lass uns zum Essen gehen. Du bist meine Verabredung. Ich lade dich ein auf wirklich schlechte Frikadellen, unliebevoll gestampften Kartoffelmatsch und irgendwelche undefinierbare grüne Pampe. Ich hoffe, das ist romantisch genug für ein erstes Date.“

Und dann brachen beide erneut in Gelächter aus.

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> I'm sorry for the very very very short chapter before, I hope this one's a bit longer.


	4. Chapter IV

Es gab die guten Tage, aber auf sie zu warten war schwer.

Natürlich lohnte es sich, aber an manchen Tagen war es fast unerträglich.

Sam lehnte an der Lehne seines Bettes, die Beine angezogen, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt und die Augen halb geschlossen, Castiel saß auf der anderen Seite, im Schneidersitz, seine kerzengerade Haltung bewahrend, sein Blick ruhte auf Sams Händen, welche den Saum seiner Ärmel nach innen und außen drehten, immer wieder.

„Sam?“

Der Jäger antwortete nicht, aber Castiel wusste, er konnte reden und Sam würde zuhören.

„Ist irgendetwas passiert? Weil... Weil dein Bruder schon so lange nicht mehr war?“

„Er hat einem der Pfleger die Nase gebrochen. Er hat Besuchsverbot für ein paar Wochen“, murmelte Sam leise und lächelte leicht bei der Erinnerung daran.  
Castiel lachte kurz auf, dann senkte er den Kopf und sah auf die Matratze hinab, auf der die beiden Männer saßen.

„Du bist ihm verdammt wichtig, oder?“

„Schätze schon. Aber... Das ist alles kompliziert. Er ist die einzige Familie, die ich noch habe.“

„Ich sagte doch bereits, nichts ist kompliziert, es sind nur die Menschen, die alles kompliziert machen, hast du das schon vergessen?“, fragte Castiel.  
Sam löste seine Hände von seinem Ärmel und zupfte daraufhin an Castiels Hosenbein, er schien den permanenten Drang zu haben, seine Hände zu beschäftigen.  
„Wenn ich das jemandem erzählen würde, würden sie mich-“

„Einweisen lassen?“, fragte Castiel und lachte.

Sam grinste halbseiden und legte den Kopf schräg, öffnete die Augen und verdrehte sie.

„Ich will auch nicht, dass du mich für einen Verrückten hältst.“

„Hey, Sam, manchmal glaube ich, du vergisst, dass du mit einem depressiven Schizophrenen mit Wahnvorstellungen deine Zeit verbringst.“  
Sam streckte die Beine aus und rutschte näher zu Castiel, bevor er sich ebenfalls im Schneidersitz direkt gegenüber von ihm setzte.

„Warum willst du immer so viel von mir wissen, aber ich weiß nichts von dir?“

Castiel kam noch ein Stück näher und packte Sams Hüften, bevor er meinte: „Du weißt zum Beispiel, dass ich schrecklich eifersüchtig und impulsiv sein kann.“  
Er nahm Sam die Chance zum Antworten, indem er ihn küsste.

„Außerdem weißt du, dass ich nur schwer meine Hände von dir lassen kann und gerne esse.“

Erneut küsste Castiel Sam, vergrub die Hände in seinem Haar.

Atemlos fuhr Castiel fort: „Und dass ich dich den ganzen Tag lang anstarren könnte. Dass ich dein Lächeln liebe. Dass ich mit dir jeden deiner schlechten Tage durchstehen werde, bis die guten Tage endlich mal wieder überwiegen.“

Als Castiel Sam erneut küssen wollte, hielt Sam ihn auf.

„Castiel... Ich meine es ernst. So funktioniert sowas nicht.“

„Sowas?“

„Das, was... Das was wir beide teilen.“

„Ach, das ist mehr als gelegentliches, wildes Rumknutschen?“

Sam boxte Castiel leicht gegen die Schulter und schüttelte den Kopf.

„Cas. Bitte.“

Castiel stieß Sam gegen die Brust, sodass der Jäger auf die Matratze kippte. Er legte sich neben Sam und sie starrten beide kurz an die Decke, bevor Castiel nachgab.

„Na schön.“

Castiels blaue Augen nahmen einen weit entfernten Ausdruck an, und er sprach, als würde er eine Geschichte erzählen, nicht, als würde er mit Sam reden.  
„Vor langer Zeit wurde jemand verbannt, verbannt von seinem Vater. Verstoßen aus seinem Zuhause. Wütend, wie er war, musste mehr unternommen werden, um die Sicherheit anderer zu garantieren und so wurde er weggesperrt. Dies sorgte dafür, dass ein paar Leute sich dafür interessierten, diesen jemand zu befreien. Um Chaos zu schaffen und ihre korrupten Pläne zu verwirklichen. Ich kämpfte auf der anderen Seite, wand mich gegen meine Familie für ein paar Menschen. Und dann vertraute ich dem falschen und fiel.“

Sam drehte sich auf die Seite, damit er Castiel ansehen konnte und fragte: „Du bist gefallen? Wie, gefallen?“

Castiel drehte sich nun auch seitlich und sie sahen sich in die Augen.

„Wie ein Engel, welcher von Gott verbannt wird.“  
Sam blinzelte ungerührt.  
„Stehst du auf Metaphern?“  
„Nein. Ich war ein Engel.“

Die Ernsthaftigkeit, mit der Castiel das sagte, der Ausdruck in den blauen Augen und der überzeugte Gesichtsausdruck, all das drängte Sam dazu, Castiel zu glauben. Außerdem war er derjenige, der Monster gejagt hatte und bereits für und gegen Engel gekämpft hatte, der schon unter Annas Willkür gelitten hatte und bereits mit Gabriels Launen gekämpft hatte. Der die Hülle von Luzifer gewesen war.

„Okay.“  
„Okay?“, Castiel sah Sam zweifelnd an.  
„Okay“, wiederholte Sam und lächelte ermutigend, „Und wie bist du hergekommen?“

„Sam! Ich habe dir gerade erzählt, dass ich ein Engel war! Jeder andere würde mir nachsagen, dass ich einen Knall habe und mich-“  
„Einweisen lassen?“, fragte Sam und lächelte erneut.

Castiels ernster Gesichtsausdruck verschwand und seine Augen begannen zu glänzen.

„I-ich... Du- Du glaubst mir!“

„Natürlich tue ich das, Cas! Ich habe... Dean und ich sind Jäger. Wir sind durchs Land gefahren und haben Monster gejagt. Haben Menschen das Leben gerettet, die uns für verrückt gehalten haben!“

Castiel starrte Sam verständnislos an.

„Natürlich“, flüsterte der Mann mit den blauen Augen, „Daher kenne ich deinen Namen. Sam Winchester. Du... Du warst die Hülle von Luzifer! Du hast ihn wieder weggesperrt! Du hast versucht, die Tore der Hölle zu schließen!“

Castiels Augen leuchteten euphorisch auf, „Die Engel reden über dich! Der Junge mit dem Dämonenblut, der schon immer versucht hat, sein Schicksal zu ändern!“  
Sams Augen wurden schwer von Erinnerungen und sein aufmunterndes Lächeln war komplett verschwunden, nun war er wieder komplett in sich gekehrt, hatte dicht gemacht und würde niemanden an sich heranlassen.

„H-hey, Sam, so meine ich das nicht, wirklich nicht, bitte...“, flehte Castiel und ergriff die Hände des Jägers.  
Sam ließ es geschehen, aber reagierte kaum darauf, seine Hände waren eiskalt.

„Ich dachte, ich entkomme diesem Ruf irgendwann noch einmal...“, flüsterte er und als er die Augen schloss, floss eine Träne seine Wange hinab.  
Castiel wischte sie mit dem Daumen weg und Sam öffnete die Augen wieder.

„Du bist doch so viel mehr als das, Sam. Du hast Menschen gerettet. Du bist offenherzig und liebevoll. Du bist kompliziert und spontan. Empathisch. Loyal. Es gibt so viel, was man über dich sagen kann.“

„Manchmal ist er noch da“, flüsterte Sam leise.

„Wer ist da?“  
„Luzifer. Er kommt in meine Träume und manchmal auch, wenn ich wach bin. Er verdreht die Realität und sagt mir, dass ich sterben muss. Dass es nur diesen einen Weg gibt.“

Castiel atmete tief und gequält ein.

„Manchmal fühlt es sich auch so an, als ob meine Flügel noch da wären. Aber da sind nur diese Narben. Willst du sie sehen?“  
Castiel nahm Sam bei den Händen und zog ihn sanft mit hoch, dann zog er sein Oberteil in einer geübten Bewegung über den Kopf und drehte seinen Rücken zu Sam.

Dem Jäger stockte der Atem, als er die zwei langen Narben sah, die Ränder ausgefranst, als hätte man Castiel die Flügel weggebrannt.  
Sanft strich Sam mit seiner Hand die vernarbte Haut entlang, Castiel erschauerte.

Der Jäger ließ seine Hände über Castiels Rücken wandern und begann den Hals des ehemaligen Engels zu küssen, flüsterte sanfte, leise Worte in dessen Ohr und ließ ihn wissen, dass er noch immer wunderschön war.

Seine Hände wanderten tiefer und sein Atem wurde unruhiger, Cas spürte ihn prickelnd im Nacken. Dann hielt er es nicht mehr aus und wand sich um, stieß Sam zurück aufs Bett und zerrte ihn ungeduldig aus seinem Oberteil.

Bedächtig ließ der Ex-Engel seinen Blick über die Muskeln des Jägers wandern, fuhr das Tatoo mit den Fingern nach und zeichnete ebenfalls einzelne Narben nach, welche der Jäger im Laufe der Zeit davongetragen hatte.

Er senkte den Kopf auf Sams Brust und atmete dessen Duft ein, seine Bartstoppeln ließen Gänsehaut bei Sam entstehen und plötzlich waren Castiels Hände überall und seine Lippen saugten an Sams Hals, welcher sich gegen Castiel drängte.

„Ich zeige dir jetzt eine etwas andere Art mit Depressionen umzugehen“, hauchte Castiel leise und ließ eine Art Lachen erklingen, während Sam von Castiels Augen wie gefangen war.

„Ich bitte darum“, presste er atemlos hervor und zog Castiel noch näher an sich, um dann komplett in seinem Duft, seinen Berührungen und seinen leisen Worten zu versinken.

*

Die nächste Woche war wie die Hölle für Castiel. Sam ließ sich kaum berühren, machte komplett dicht und zwei Tage bekam er ihn gar nicht zu Gesicht, laut Dr. Fraser wegen eines Zwischenfalls, den sie nicht näher erläutern wollte.

Durch seine aktuelle Quelle erfuhr der ehemalige Engel, dass Sam wohl eine lose Feder in seiner Matratze gefunden hatte und sich den kompletten linken Arm bis knapp über den Ellenbogen aufgeschnitten hatte.

Als er sonntags wieder neben Sam auf dessen Bett saß, hatte der Jäger einen weißen Verband um seinen Arm.  
„Sam... Warum auf einmal wieder? War das letztens... War ich zu schnell? Habe ich dich irgendwie gedrängt?“  
„Nein, nein, Cas, du bist an gar nichts Schuld“, Sams Stimme klang ganz anders und er war extrem heiser.  
„Willst du reden?“, der Ex-Engel gab nicht auf.

Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

Castiel seufzte und kramte in seiner Hosentasche. Er zog etwas mit orangenem Papier hervor und legte es Sam in den Schoß.

„Was ist das?“, fragte der Jäger leise.

„Ich hab dir Schokolade geklaut.“

Gegen seinen Willen begann Sam zu lachen, er legte eine Hand an Castiels Wange und strich sanft darüber, während seine Schultern vom Lachen zuckten.  
Castiel senkte lächelnd den Kopf und sah auf seine Hände, dann sah er Sam in die Augen.

„Sam, ich will hier weg.“  
Plötzlich verstummte der Jäger.  
„Du darfst nicht einfach gehen, oder?“  
Castiel schüttelte den Kopf.

„Ich bin so lange hier, natürlich, die meisten kennen mich, ich hab ein paar Freibriefe, die nicht jeder hat und man behandelt mich auch wie jemanden, der bei vollem Verstand ist, aber... Die Diagnose Wahnvorstellungen und Schizophrenie wird mich immer verfolgen. Sie werden mich nicht gehen lassen.“

„A-aber... Es muss doch einen Weg hier raus geben!“  
„Gibt es“, meinte Castiel, „Mit den Füßen voraus.“

Sam versenkte den Kopf in den Händen und fuhr sich durchs Haar, Castiel folgte seinen Bewegungen mit den Augen.  
„Ich will nur noch mal in die Sonne, will über eine Wiese rennen“, flüsterte Castiel leise und strich Sam das Haar hinter die Ohren. „Bienen folgen. Barfuß in einen Fluss springen. Frei sein. Vielleicht will ich auch in ein Auto steigen, Musik hören und die Fenster runterlassen, den Wind im Haar“, erzählte der Ex-Engel verträumt.

Sam richtete sich ruckartig auf und erhob sich, war schon fast bei der Tür.

„Sam? Wo willst du hin?“

„Ich muss telefonieren.“

*

„Sam, das kann ich nicht machen.“ - „Mit welcher Begründung? Bitte, Dean.“

„Erstens darf ich dich noch mindestens eine Woche lang nicht mal besuchen, da kann ich nicht dich da rausholen und einen Fremden, den ich nicht einmal kenne, entführen oder was du dir da vorstellst.“

Sam schlug gegen die Wand neben dem Telefon und verzog kurz das Gesicht.

„Es ist wirklich wichtig!“

„Sam! Du bist nicht ohne Grund da! Deine Therapeutin will dich auf jeden Fall länger als ein Jahr lang dabehalten! Und dieser...“ - „Castiel“, ergänzte Sam genervt.

„Dieser Castiel wird ebenfalls Gründe haben, weshalb er nicht wegdarf. Außerdem riskiere ich deine Gesundheit nicht so leichtfertig.“

Sam ballte seine freie Hand zur Faust und lehnte mit der Stirn an der Plastikbox, welche das Telefon umgab.  
„Verdammt, Dean, manchmal glaube ich du vergisst, mit wem du redest! Ich bin kein Dreijähriger, ich bin erwachsen! Weißt du, wie oft wir schon fast draufgegangen sind, als wir gejagt haben? Das ist gefährlich, nicht eine... Eine Klapse für einen Tag zu verlassen!“

Der junge Jäger hörte seinen Bruder am anderen Ende der Leitung seufzen.

„Ich bin ganz froh, dass das vorbei ist. Ich war froh, mir mal nicht 24 Stunden lang Sorgen um dich machen zu müssen. Bis diese Sache wieder angefangen hat“, erklärte Dean nüchtern.

„Tja, das wird nicht einfach verschwinden. Aber mich hier einzusperren wird dein Problem nicht lösen“, Sam legte auf ohne eine Antwort von Dean abzuwarten, dann ließ er sich in der Telefonkabine auf den Boden gleiten, Tränen in den Augen, völlig hilflos. Kraftlos.

War es nicht das, was Dean getan hatte? Ihn abgeschoben? Sam passte so, wie er war, nicht in Deans neues Leben. Das wusste er. Und da es sich nicht gut machte, einen gestörten Bruder zu haben, musste man diesen eben entweder gerade biegen oder... Wegsperren.

Wer so kaputt wie Sam war, der konnte nicht wieder geradegebogen werden.

Sam wischte mit zitternden Händen die Tränen fort, doch als er aufstehen wollte, gehorchten seine Beine noch nicht. Und plötzlich war da keine Telefonzelle mehr, alles war dunkel und es roch nach Blut und Tod.

„Sam“, verkündete Luzifer aufgeregt, „Ich dachte schon, ich komme nicht mehr zu dir durch. Dabei muss ich dir zeigen, was ich gelernt habe. Weißt du, ich kenne eine neue Methode der Folter, aus Nordindien. Dabei wird man an den Füßen aufgehängt und- Hey, Sam, alles okay? Du guckst so niedergeschlagen!“  
„Ich weiß, dass du nicht real bist.“

Luzifer packte Sam am Hals, zog ihn auf die Füße und schleuderte ihn gegen eine der Wände, zog eine große, längliche Scherbe und hielt sie Sam an den Hals. Er hob die Hand und sammelte Kraft, rammte sie dem Jäger jedoch nicht in den Hals, sondern in die Brust.

Sie traf nicht tief, aber Sam ging keuchend vor Schmerz zu Boden.

„Fühlt sich das etwa nicht real an?“, fragte der Teufel in Gestalt eines normalen Menschen und sah auf Sam hinab, dann war er verschwunden, wie er gekommen war.

Alles was blieb, war Sam, panisch gelähmt, Blut rann durch das weiße Oberteil, sein Blick war leer und verängstigt.

*

„Sam?! Hey, ich brauche einen Arzt hier!“, Castiels Blick glitt gehetzt über die Situation, er rief nach draußen, während er nach Sams Puls fühlte.  
Ein Pfleger eilte herbei.

„Was ist passiert?“

Castiel fand Sams Puls, viel zu hoch, aber da, bevor er den Pfleger an dessen Hemd packte und gegen die Wand drückte.

„Erzählen Sie mir doch bitte mal, wie ein Patient in einer psychiatrischen Anstalt an eine Scherbe in dieser Größe gelangen und sich mitten auf dem Flur die Brust damit aufschneiden kann!“, donnerte der ehemalige Engel und seine blauen Augen glitzerten gefährlich.

„Novak, nimm deine Hände weg, du kennst die Alternative. Ich glaube nicht, dass du eine Woche lang in einem Raum mit Gummiwänden stecken willst!“  
Castiel gab dem Pfleger einen letzten Schubs und sah ihn drohend an, bevor er wieder auf die Knie sank und Sams Hand nahm.

„Sam? Sam, komm schon“, murmelte er und sah sich die Wunde genauer an.

Es war relativ tief. Nicht tödlich, außer die Scherbe wäre schmutzig gewesen. Trotzdem waren da überall kleinere Splitter und Sam öffnete noch immer seine Augen nicht.

„Sam? Bitte, Sam, i-ich-“

Der Pfleger beeilte sich einen Arzt zu finden und hatte Sam und Castiel noch einmal alleine gelassen.  
Sam öffnete langsam die Augen und zuckte zusammen, als der scharfe Schmerz ihm die Luft abschnürte.  
„Warum hast du das getan...?“, fragte Castiel leise, die blauen Augen getrübt von Enttäuschung.  
„I-ich war das nicht. Er war das. Er... Er lässt mich nicht gehen. Er wird erst aufgeben, wenn er erreicht hat, was er will.“

„Wer?“  
„Luzifer!“

Castiel senkte den Blick und unterdrückte wütende Tränen.

„Was will er erreichen, Sam?“

Sams Kopf kippte zur Seite weg, doch Castiel hielt ihn auf und legte die Hand an die Wange des Jägers.  
„Er will mir alles nehmen, was mit etwas bedeutet. Und dann will er, dass ich sterbe.“

Ein anderer Pfleger als vorhin erschien und zog Castiel von Sam weg, während ein Arzt sich dessen Verletzungen ansah und Dr. Fraser seufzend das Geschehen betrachtete. Sie wechselte ein paar undeutliche Worte mit dem Pfleger, dann bat sie Castiel, sie zu begleiten.

„Castiel... Sie verbringen doch relativ viel Zeit mit Sam, oder?“, fragte sie und gab leicht die Richtung vor, anscheinend wollte sie einfach nur ein paar Schritte gehen und sich dabei mit dem Ex-Engel unterhalten.

„Hm. Ja. Kann man so sagen.“

„Ihr redet bestimmt über mehr als Sam in den Gruppensitzungen erzählt...?“

Castiel blieb stehen.

„Wenn Sie glauben, ich bin Ihre Informationsquelle, dann haben Sie sich getäuscht. Ich werde Sam nicht so hintergehen. Eigentlich würde ich auch gerade lieber bei ihm sein, als mich hier verhören zu lassen“, brauste der Mann mit den blauen Augen auf.  
Dr. Fraser hob beruhigend die Hände.  
„Schon gut, schon gut, darauf will ich nicht hinaus. Aber er vertraut sich Ihnen an, nicht?“  
Castiel nickte zögerlich.

„Es ist nur so, dass er nie über sich redet. Selbst in den einzelnen Sitzungen, die ich mit ihm habe, redet er entweder über seinen Bruder oder über Sie.“

„Über mich?“

„Das erschließe ich aus seinem Verhalten Ihnen gegenüber. Sam ist der Meinung, er hat jemanden wie Sie gar nicht verdient. I-ich dürfte das eigentlich gar nicht weitergeben, aber ich bitte Sie, Castiel, geben Sie Sam Winchester nicht auf“, Dr. Fraser sah ihn ernst an, „Dieses Gespräch muss natürlich unter uns bleiben, versteht sich.“

Castiel schluckte schwer und nickte.

„Ich könnte ihn nie aufgeben. E-er bedeutet mir alles“, seine blauen Augen hafteten auf Dr. Fraser. Die Therapeutin hatte die Augenbrauen fragend hochgezogen.  
Castiel öffnete den Mund, um etwas zu sagen, doch sie kam ihm zuvor: „Ach, Sie sind... Nicht nur Freunde?“

Der Ex-Engel musste sich zusammenreißen, um nicht irgendeinen blöden Spruch loszulassen, bevor er erneut zu einer Antwort anhob und Dr. Fraser ihn erneut unterbrach.

„E-es tut mir so leid, das ist natürlich ihre private Angelegenheit und geht mich gar nichts an! Ich, ähm, wenn Sie beide jedoch gerne eine oder zwei Sitzungen im Beisein des anderen hätten, ließe sich dies einrichten. Nur falls Interesse in der Hinsicht besteht.“

Castiel nickte langsam, „Mal sehen. Kann ich jetzt bitte zurück zu ihm? Denn bei allem Respekt, ich vertraue Ihren Ärzten hier nicht wirklich und die Pfleger beruhigen mich auch nicht sonderlich. Wenn Sie helfen wollen, sorgen Sie dafür, dass ich bei Sam bleiben kann.“

Für einen kurzen Moment sah die Therapeutin Castiel unschlüssig an, wirklich überzeugt war sie nicht von seiner Idee, doch dann nickte sie, bevor sie meinte: „Na schön. Sobald das jedoch eine ungesunde Beziehung wird, werde ich eingreifen müssen.“

Ungesund. Als ob es gesund wäre, Menschen an einem solchen Ort festzuhalten.


	5. Chapter V

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Last chapter, here we go!

„Dean?“

„Nein, Sam, ich bin es. Castiel.“

Der hochgewachsene Jäger schlug die Augen auf und ließ den Blick an die Decke gerichtet.

„Schön, dass du hier bist“, murmelte der junge Winchester und lächelte abwesend, aber Castiel wusste, dass das Lächeln nicht ihm galt.  
Sam riss sich innerlich zusammen. Er spielte sich selbst vor, es ginge ihm gut. Castiel erkannte das, an dem falschen Lächeln, dem sanften Tonfall, seiner ganzen Körperhaltung. Und schließlich hatte er das auch schon getan.

„Du wünschst dir, Dean wäre hier“, stellte der Ex-Engel nüchtern fest.

„Cas, es ist nicht so-“

Castiel schnitt dem Jäger das Wort ab.

„Nein, Sam, du musst das nicht erklären. Es geht um deinen Bruder. Ich verstehe das. Er war immer da, und jetzt ist er es nicht.“

Sam verzog schmerzerfüllt das Gesicht, als Erinnerungen vor seinem inneren Auge Revue passierten, von dem Telefonat mit Dean.  
„Ich weiß nicht, ob er überhaupt je wieder da sein wird“, flüsterte Sam leise mit Tränen in den Augen, als die Tür zu dem engen Raum aufschlug.  
Castiel griff schützend nach Sams Hand und saß in einer Art Angriffspose, wartete nur darauf, dass jemand in den Raum treten würde und er ihn überwältigen könnte, wenn es sein müsste.

„Sammy?“, kam es atemlos von der Tür.

„Sir, Sie können da nicht einfach rein! Das-“, hörte man einen Pfleger einwenden, doch Dean funkelte ihn warnend an und der Pfleger ging langsam rückwärts. Dean schloss die Tür und ging zu dem Bett hinüber, in dem Sam lag, den Blick noch immer an die Decke gerichtet, eine Hand in Castiels.

Als er Deans Stimme hörte, richtete er sich auf, doch Castiel hielt ihn zurück, hatte Angst, dass die zu schnelle Bewegung sich negativ auf Sams Wunde auswirken würde.

Dean blickte kurz auf Sams und Castiels Hände, entschied sich jedoch dafür, nichts dazu zu sagen und zog sich stattdessen einen Stuhl an die andere Seite heran, nicht ohne Sam vorher vorsichtig zu umarmen.

Es war eine dieser Umarmungen, die Dean Sam schon sein ganzes Leben lang schenkte. Diese Umarmungen, in denen er deutlich machte, wie wichtig Sam ihm war, da es auch ihre letzte Umarmung sein könnte.

Der ältere Winchester ließ sich in den Stuhl zurückfallen, Castiel beobachtete das Geschehen ohne Sams Hand loszulassen.  
„Und du musst Castiel sein...? Ich bin Dean. Sams-“

„Bruder. Ja, ich weiß. Er redet viel von dir.“

Dean lächelte leicht, bevor er Sam sanft auf die Schulter klopfte.

„Ich dachte nicht, dass ich dich so bald wiedersehen würde... Dean, was ich am Telefon gesagt habe-“

„Vergeben und vergessen. Verdammt, Sam, was ist passiert? Du siehst echt nicht gut aus“, Dean musterte seinen Bruder von oben bis unten, entdeckte neue Schnitte, tiefere Augenringe, noch mehr verlorenes Gewicht.

Sam wich dem Blick seines Bruders aus, während er antwortete: „Wir müssen Cas hier rausholen.“

Dean unterdrückte einen wütenden Aufschrei und ballte die Hände zur Faust, war kurz davor, seinen Bruder zu packen und zu schütteln, ihm zu sagen, er solle sich erst einmal um sich selbst kümmern und nicht immer den verdammten Retter für alle spielen.

„Weißt du, er ist zu Unrecht hier, er-“, Castiel unterbrach mit einem leisen: „Sam. Hey, hör auf.“

Der ehemalige Engel deutete mit einem Kopfnicken zu Dean, welcher aufgestanden war und unruhig im Raum auf und ab ging.

„Nein, Cas, das ist wichtig! Dean, er-“

„Verdammt Sam, ich bin wegen dir hier!“, donnerte der Jäger mit den grünen Augen und Sam zuckte zusammen.

„Ich lasse euch besser alleine...“, murmelte Cas leise und küsste Sam sanft auf die Wange, drückte noch einmal kurz seine Hand, bevor er den Raum verließ.  
Dean atmete tief durch, bevor er meinte: „Tut mir leid. Ich wollte dich nicht so anschreien.“  
Sam blinzelte die Tränen in den Augen weg und starrte aus dem Fenster ohne ein Wort zu sagen.

„Sammy, hör zu. Ich weiß, du willst diesem... Diesem armen Kerl hier raus helfen und es ist bestimmt wichtig für dich, aber es wird dir nie besser gehen, wenn du so weitermachst! Du musst irgendwann mal aufhören alles und jeden vor deine eigene Gesundheit zu stellen! Ich habe heute einen Anruf von deiner Therapeutin bekommen und sie meinte, das sei der dritte Suizidversuch seit du hier bist. Sie ist völlig ratlos. Und ich weiß nicht, ob dieser Castiel so gesund für dich ist.“

Nun wandte sich Sam doch zu seinem Bruder um, welcher noch immer im Raum stand.

„Zuallererst, Castiel hat damit nichts zu tun. Du willst ihn aus diesem Gespräch heraushalten, gut, dann geht es dich auch nichts an, in welcher Art von Beziehung wir zueinander stehen. Zweitens habe ich nicht versucht mich umzubringen.“

Dean öffnete verständnislos den Mund, schloss ihn wieder, durchquerte dann in ein paar Schritten den Raum und griff nach Sams verbundenem Arm, hielt ihn Sam vors Gesicht.

„Als was bezeichnest du das denn sonst?! Sam, das ist ein Suizidversuch! Leute schneiden sich nicht ihre Haut auf, weil sie ihre Haut nicht mögen!“, Dean bemühte sich, nicht zu schreien, aber es gelang ihm nur schwer.

„Ich war das nicht“, erklärte Sam leise.

Dean beugte sich näher zu Sam, einen wilden Ausdruck in den Augen.  
„Okay. Wer war das? Warum lebt er noch? Ich will einen Namen! Keiner fasst meinen kleinen Bruder an!“

Sam schloss die Augen und hätte sie am liebsten geschlossen gelassen, nur um diesem Gespräch zu entfliehen, doch es würde sowieso nicht helfen. Er blinzelte und öffnete sie dann wieder, sah Dean an.

„E-er. Er ist...“

Sam musste nicht einmal einen Namen nennen.

Dean ließ sich wieder auf seinen Stuhl fallen, völlig ohne Hoffnung, völlig ausgelaugt. Er wusste nicht, ob er Sam erneut im Kampf gegen seinen eigenen Kopf beistehen konnte.

„Wie ist das passiert?“

Sams Stimme klang brüchig, viel zu hoch, Tränen standen in seinen Augen. Er fühlte sich dumm und klein und hilflos. Er wollte seinen Bruder nicht mit dieser Last beschweren, er wollte nicht, dass Dean sich Sorgen machte. Hätte Anna seine Wand nie eingerissen, wäre all das nie passiert, aber Anna war es auch gewesen, die seine Halluzinationen auf sich genommen hatte. Ohne Anna wäre er jetzt tot, vom fehlenden Schlaf. Und doch war er wieder da, ließ ihn nicht schlafen und nun schien er noch mehr Macht als je zuvor zu besitzen.

„I-ich weiß es nicht. Es hat mit Alpträumen angefangen. Und irgendwann blieb er nach den Alpträumen noch. Ich kann mich nicht beschweren, er lässt mich schlafen, meistens. Er bleibt auch die meiste Zeit in den Träumen, aber ab und an... Ab und an zeigt er mir, dass er real ist. Indem er mir die Arme aufschneidet, mit seiner bloßen Willenskraft. Indem er mir Scherben in die Brust rammt.“

Dean legte das Gesicht in die Hände.

Er war das alles so leid. Er wollte doch nur, dass sein Bruder ein normales Leben führen konnte. Wollte endlich wieder nachts schlafen können, ohne Angst zu haben, dass er einen Anruf bekäme, dass ihm jemand sagen würde, dass Sam sich etwas angetan hatte. Oder schlimmer, tot war.  
„Sam. Das muss aufhören. Er ist nicht real. Du tust dir das selbst an.“

„Nein! Dean! Ich schwöre, ich schwöre ich tue nichts! Ich kann nichts tun! Er ist stärker geworden!“

Die Verzweiflung in Sams Stimme trieb Dean an den Rand des Wahnsinns. Er wusste, dass Luzifer für Sam real war und es gab keine Worte, die an dieser Annahme etwas ändern konnten.

„Sagt er dir schon wieder, dass deine Welt nicht real ist?“

Sam schüttelte den Kopf.

„Diesmal... Diesmal ist es anders. Diesmal sagt er, tut er mir weh, sonst würde er es bei dir oder Castiel tun. Er könnte mich so benutzen, dass meine Hände euch etwas antun würden.“

Dean sprang auf. Er musste sich bewegen, musste seine Aggressionen abbauen, musste irgendetwas tun, etwas anderes, als sich seinen Bruder zu greifen und ihn zu schütteln, bis dieser wieder klar sah.

„Dean... Ich habe Angst. Deshalb ist es so wichtig, dass du Cas hier rausholst. Sperr mich hier ein, lass mich nicht in die Nähe von euch beiden. Er weiß, wie er mich bekommt. Und dann soll er mich bekommen. Aber nicht dich, nicht Cas. Das würde ich nicht ertragen, bitte Dean, bitte“, flehte Sam, Tränen flossen die blassen Wangen hinab.

„Ich werde dich garantiert nicht alleine lassen, weil eine Stimme in deinem Kopf dich bedroht!“  
„Nein! Dean! Bitte! Du weißt nicht, wozu ich fähig bin! Wenn du mir wirklich helfen willst, dann schaff‘ Cas hier heraus. Aber du musst auf ihn aufpassen, er kennt das Leben nur von hier drinnen.“

„Was soll das schon wieder bedeuten, Sam?“

Der junge Winchester wrang die Hände.

„Das was ich die ganze Zeit versuche dir zu sagen! Wenn du mir nur einmal zuhören würdest!“  
Dean schob sich die Hemdärmel hoch und sah seinen Bruder abwartend an.

„Castiel ist ein Engel. Ein gefallener Engel.“

Dean unterdrückte mühsam ein Augenverdrehen.

„Sam, du glaubst echt jedem alles, oder? Wenn du hier festsitzt, da fällt es leicht sich ein paar Geschichten auszudenken, um rauszukommen! Dann suchst du dir einen naiven Kerl, der eine Schwäche für blauäugige Typen zu haben schein, spielst ihm eine Romanze vor, lügst das Blaue vom Himmel herunter und schon hast du deinen Fluchtplan.“

„Dean!“, Sams gerötete Augen waren weit aufgerissen, seine Enttäuschung seinem Bruder gegenüber war nicht zu überhören.

Der junge Winchester zuckte ganz plötzlich zusammen. Es war ruckartig und mehrmals in kurzen Abständen hintereinander.  
„Sammy?“, sämtlicher Ärger auf Deans Gesicht war verschwunden, alles was in diesem Moment zählte, war sein kleiner Bruder.  
Sam starrte mit leerem Blick vor sich hin, als hätte das, was ihn eben zusammenzucken ließ, ihn nun fest in der Hand. Als sei es so schrecklich, dass es einen dazu zwang, sich nicht zu bewegen.

Dean kniete sich vor seinen Bruder, legte die Hände auf dessen Oberschenkel und sah ihm in die Augen, doch Sam reagierte nicht.  
„Sam? Sammy, komm schon. Ich weiß, dass du mich hörst“, murmelte er, dann erhob er sich und wandte sich hilfesuchend um, bis ihm einfiel, dass er alleine war.  
Er wollte weder Sam alleine lassen, noch wollte er hier herumstehen und nichts tun können, aber ihm blieb wohl keine Wahl. Er setzte sich neben Sam und beobachtete ihn, wartete auf eine Reaktion, ließ ab und zu den Namen seines Bruders fallen.

Es dauerte fast 30 Minuten, doch Dean bemerkte, wie Sam blinzelte und dann die Augen für einen kurzen Moment schloss, bevor er tief Luft holte und sie wieder öffnete.

„Sam? Sammy, was war das?“

Der Jäger schüttelte bloß wortlos den Kopf.

„Komm schon. Rede mit mir. Bitte“, flehte der ältere Winchester und sein Gesichtsausdruck war für Sam wie eine Art Ohrfeige.  
Dean fühlte sich tatsächlich hilflos. Gegen Dämonen, gegen Geister, Ghouls, all dagegen konnte er etwas tun. Vor Menschen, Werwölfen, Arachnen, vor solchen Dingen konnte er seinen Bruder beschützen. Er konnte ihn aber nicht vor seinen eigenen Gedanken schützen. Das wusste Dean, das wusste Sam. Aber Dean gab nicht auf.

„I-ich kann nicht, Dean. Du verstehst das nicht. Bitte, du musst mich jetzt alleine lassen. Ich kann es nicht erklären“, meinte Sam heiser.  
Dean schüttelte den Kopf, „Ich werde nicht gehen, bevor ich nicht weiß, was das eben war!“

„Geh verdammt! Geh Dean, geh einfach!“, brauste Sam auf, stand auf und schubste Dean von sich, Tränen in den Augen.  
Dean packte Sams Arme und hielt sie fest, drehte sich so, dass nun Sam die Wand im Rücken hatte.

„Ich werde nicht gehen!“

Als Sam sah, dass Dean es ernst meinte und ihn nichts dazu bringen könnte, zu gehen, fiel er in sich zusammen.  
Dean fing seinen kleinen Bruder in einer Umarmung auf und hielt ihn fest, strich ihm über den Rücken und ließ ihn einfach wissen, dass er da war. Mehr konnte er nicht tun.

*

Als Sam aufwachte, war Dean weg.

Der junge Jäger fühlte sich leer und ausgelaugt, obwohl er doch Tag für Tag nichts anderes tat, als dazusitzen und aus dem Fenster zu starren, manchmal etwas essen oder hin und wieder ein Gespräch mit Castiel führen.

Er wachte auf und war genauso müde, wie wenn er schlafen ging. Seine Augen brannten und verlangten nach Schlaf doch jedes Mal, nach dem er geschlafen hatte, änderte sich nichts. Er könnte monatelang schlafen, er würde sich nicht wach fühlen.

Ein Klopfen an der Tür ließ ihn zusammenfahren.

„Sam? Bist du wach?“, Castiel streckte den Kopf zur halb geöffneten Tür hinein.

„Komm rein“, meinte Sam leise und rutschte zur Seite, damit Castiel sich zu ihm setzen konnte.

Der ehemalige Engel setzte sich neben Sam, streckte die Beine auf der harten Matratze aus und legte den Kopf an die Schulter des Jägers. Er begann kleine Kreise auf Sams Oberschenkeln zu malen, welche in den weißen Klinikhosen steckten.

„Danke“, murmelte Sam, die Augen geschlossen.  
„Hm?“  
„Danke. Ich habe mich nie bedankt, dafür dass du immer hier bist. Ich fürchte, ich habe dich fast als selbstverständlich betrachtet. Das tut mir leid. Du hast Besseres verdient.“

„Rede doch nicht solchen Blödsinn“, Castiel nahm Sams linke Hand in seine rechte, verschränkte seine Finger mit denen des Jägers und drückte sie leicht.  
Es war eine solch simple Geste, doch bedeutete sie Sam so viel, dass er nicht vermochte, es mit Worten auszudrücken.  
Eine kleine Weile blieb es still, dann fragte Sam in die Stille hinein: „Cas?“

Der Ex-Engel hatte seine Augen nun auch geschlossen und malte die Kreise mit geschlossenen Augen.

„Ja?“

„Hast du schon einmal deine Welt vor dir zusammenbrechen sehen?“

Castiel öffnete die Augen und sah den Jäger von der Seite aus an, aber dessen Gesicht hatte sich nicht verzogen, die Augen waren noch immer geschlossen.  
„Damals. Ja. Ich war so davon überzeugt, das Richtige zu tun und dann war da dieser... Sein Name ist unwichtig. Aber er hatte mich überzeugt, ich täte das Richtige. Ich wollte die Engel wegschließen. Wollte, dass wir untereinander lernen wieder miteinander auszukommen. Er hat mich betrogen und dann hat er meine Gnade gestohlen. In dem Moment vor dem Fall, da sah ich alles, alles zusammenbrechen. Ich wusste, ich würde meine Geschwister so schnell nicht wiedersehen. Und ich wusste, der Fall würde mich meine Flügel, meine Fähigkeiten kosten. Und die Aufgaben um den Himmel zu schließen, wie ich dachte, sie kosteten mich das Vertrauen meiner Geschwister. Sie- Sie weigern sich, mit mir zu reden. Sie alle.“

„Deine Familie...“, murmelte Sam.

Castiel nickte langsam, bestätigte dann: „Ja. Meine Familie.“

Wieder blieb es lange still.

„Was ist mit dir, Sam? Hast du deine Welt schon vor dir zusammenbrechen sehen?“

Sam lachte bitter, die Augen ließ er trotz allem geschlossen, den Kopf in den Nacken gelegt.

„I-ich habe Dean sterben sehen. Oft. Wieder und wieder. Und ich konnte nie etwas ändern. Und als Jess gestorben ist, da- Da ist die Stanford Welt vor mir zusammengebrochen. Aber- Aber Dean war da und wir haben uns unsere eigene, neue Welt geschaffen. Trotz Dads Tod, trotz Bobbys Tod. Wir hatten immer uns. Und dann hat einer deiner Brüder entschieden, dass ich eine Lektion verdiente.“

Castiel hob ruckartig den Kopf.

„Wer?“

„Gabriel. E-er hat mich in eine Zeitschleife gesteckt und jeden Tag davon, hat er Dean sterben lassen. Wieder und wieder und wieder. Und dann, dann habe ich ihn entlarvt. Habe ihn enttarnt und er hat mich aus meiner Schleife herausgelassen. Es war Mittwoch. Nachdem ich 100 Dienstage erlebt hatte. Und dann, dann wurde Dean erschossen. An einem Mittwoch. Und da war kein verdammter Erzengel, oder Trickster oder sonst was um das wieder zu richten. Dean war tot. Ich war allein. An diesem Tag ist meine Welt zusammengebrochen.“

„Gabriel hatte- Er hatte schon immer sehr eigenwillige Methoden...“

„Ich habe Dean zurückgeholt. Aber letztes Jahr, da habe ich ihn erneut verloren. Und er kam als Dämon zurück. Ich weiß nicht, wie das passiert ist, aber er war plötzlich ein Dämon und ihn zu heilen das, es war so- Er hat diese Sachen gesagt, er hat gesagt wir seien keine Familie. Er hat gesagt, er spiele meinen Babysitter, er hat so furchtbare Sachen gesagt und ich musste sie mir anhören. Ich musste so tun, als würden sie mir nichts ausmachen, aber seine Worte verfolgen mich manchmal noch immer. Nach dem Vorfall habe ich ihm gesagt, geh, geh zu Lisa, nutze die Zeit, die du hast.“

Castiel legte seine Arme um Sams Arm und atmete den Duft des Jägers ein, hörte ihm aufrichtig zu und ließ ihn spüren, was er gerade in diesem Moment brauchte. Jemanden, der zuhörte. Nicht mehr. Nicht weniger.

„Er hat sich lange gesträubt, aber es ist mir gelungen. Ich bin so froh, dass er sie hat, wirklich, aber es fühlt sich an, als hätte ich ihn verloren. Aber ich bin der Grund, wieso er zu ihr zurück ist. Ich darf doch nicht- Es ist so... Er fehlt mir. Mir fehlt die ekelhaft verklebte Zahnpastatube ohne Deckel, mir fehlen seine Klamotten überall, sein schreckliches Essen und sein verdammter Kuchen. Mir fehlen seine schlechten Witze und die Rockmusik. Mir fehlen zum Teil Dinge, die mich früher in den Wahnsinn getrieben haben. Mir fehlt mein Bruder. Den ich so oft verwünscht habe, aber egal wie sehr wir gestritten haben, wir haben uns doch wieder aufgerafft.“

Castiel seufzte und strich Sam über den Oberschenkel.

„Du hast ihn ja nicht vollständig verloren…“, murmelte er, aber überzeugt klang er nicht.  
„Halb verloren ist auch nicht besser…“  
„Bist du deshalb hier?“, der Ex-Engel richtete die eisblauen Augen auf die des Jägers und wartete auf dessen Reaktion.

Sam öffnete seine Augen und sah Castiel an.

„Ich bin hier, weil Dean denkt, es wäre nötig. Und wegen… seinetwegen.“

Dem ehemaligen Engel erschloss sich nicht, wie so etwas passieren konnte. Er begriff solche menschlichen Fehler nicht, Halluzinationen. Wahnvorstellungen.  
Selbst Depressionen konnte er nicht nachvollziehen, jedoch wollte er das Sam nicht sagen, vielleicht würde er ihm sonst gar nichts mehr erzählen.  
„Wir schaffen das. Ganz sicher. Du wirst mich so leicht nicht los“, entgegnete Castiel leise und küsste Sams Wange flüchtig.

Sam drückte als Antwort kurz Castiels Hand und lächelte halbseiden, behielt aber den sorgenvollen Ausdruck auf dem Gesicht.

*

Es war drei Uhr siebenundzwanzig nachts. Sam wusste es genau, weil er seit drei Uhr nachts am Zählen war. Zählte jede Sekunde, jede Minute, weil seine Gedanken ihn wachhielten.

Vor seinen Augen spielten sich Erinnerungen ab und wenn er die Augen schloss, wurde es nur schlimmer.

Es waren Bruchstücke, die meisten keine schönen Erinnerungen, doch ab und an war ein Lächeln von Dean dabei oder einer dieser Abende an denen sie die Sterne beobachtet hatten, auf der Haube des Impalas.

Doch die meiste Zeit waren es Erinnerungen, an Momente, welche Sam schmerzten wie keine Waffe der Welt es tun könnte.  
Wie er Dean an die Höllenhunde verlor, wie sie ihm die Brust aufrissen und das Leben nahmen.  
Wie Dean ihn ein Monster nannte.  
Wie er Lilith tötete und Ruby offenbarte, dass sie ihn benutzt hatte.  
Sam drehte sich zur Seite und kniff die Augen fester zu, biss die Zähne aufeinander.  
Es hörte nicht auf.

Wie Gabriel ihn gefoltert hatte, indem er seinen Bruder Tag für Tag sterben ließ.  
Wie er erfuhr, dass sein eigener Vater Dean auferlegt hatte, ihn zu töten, wenn er ihn nicht retten könne.  
All die Erinnerungen an seine schrecklichen Taten, als er seelenlos war.  
Sam unterdrückte einen frustrierten Aufschrei und presste sich das Kissen aufs Gesicht, konzentrierte sich wieder auf das Zählen der Minuten und die stille Dunkelheit, doch die Erinnerungen ließen sich nicht aufhalten.  
Wie Dean verschwunden war, nachdem er Dick Roman getötet hatte.  
Wie Bobby starb.  
Wie er erfuhr, dass Ash tot war.  
Wie Ellen, Jo und Pamela starben.  
Wie er nichts von alledem aufhalten konnte.  
Der gedämpfte Schrei, war kaum zu hören, durch das Kissen, aber Sam konnte nicht länger still ertragen, sein Versagen vor sich zu sehen.

Und dann kam das Schlimmste.

Jessicas Tod und Deans Worte, als er herausgefunden hatte, dass Sam nicht versucht hatte, ihn zu finden, als er im Fegefeuer war. Deans Worte, als er aufzählte, was er bereits alles vermasselt hatte und das Highlight.  
Dean als Dämon.  
Seine Worte. Sein Gesichtsausdruck. Das Schwarz in seinen Augen.  
Sam warf sich auf die andere Seite und presste nun die Hände auf die Ohren.  
Er sah Cole. Wie er das Telefon vor ihn hielt, ihn zwang mit Dean zu reden. Er sah sich, wie er stumm blieb, denn was hätte er sagen können?  
Er hatte Angst, Angst vor dem, was sein Bruder sagen würde.  
Wenn er zu der Zeit überhaupt sein Bruder gewesen war.

Sam hatte nichts sagen können. Dean wäre nicht gekommen, um ihn zu retten. Er musste ihn nicht warnen. Er bekam nicht einen Ton heraus und die Hoffnungslosigkeit in ihm zerstörte einen Teil von ihm. Es war einer dieser Momente, von denen er wusste, dass er sie nie vergessen würde.  
Einer dieser Momente, der seine Psyche so irreparabel verdrehen würde, so tief schmerzen würde, dass er es nie wieder aus dem Kopf bekommen konnte.  
Der Gedanke, dass er seinem Bruder egal war.

Sam warf das Kissen an die Wand und stand ruckartig auf, seine nackten Füße verursachten kaum ein Geräusch auf dem PVC-Boden, als er die Tür öffnete und den Flur entlangschlich. Als er gefunden hatte, was er suchte, klopfte er an die Tür und quetschte sich durch einen kleinen Spalt in den Raum.  
„Cas? Bist du wach?“, fragte er leise und tapste auf das Bett im Raum zu, hörte rhythmisches Atmen und ließ sich auf den Knien vor dem Bett nieder.  
Er musterte Castiels Gesicht im Halbdunkeln eingehend, prägte sich die Struktur ein, die weichen Konturen, rief sich das hellblau seiner Augen ins Gedächtnis, bevor er ihn sanft auf die Stirn küsste, um ihn nicht zu wecken, und dann wieder aus dem Raum schlich.

Er streunte noch eine Weile durch die leeren, unbeleuchteten Gänge der Klinik, blieb ab und zu an einem der Fenster stehen und sah den Mond an oder beobachtete wie dunkle Äste im leichten Wind wogen.

Gegen halb sechs morgens saß er im Kunstraum vor der großen Fensterfront und starrte hinaus, den Rücken leicht gebeugt, die Beine im Schneidersitz überkreuzt und die Hände die Fesseln umfassend.

„Warum schläfst du nicht?“, fragte eine verschlafene Stimme von der Tür.

Sam wandte sich halb um und entdeckte Castiel, welcher bereits auf dem Weg zu ihm war.

„Ich habe die leeren Gänge und die Stille genutzt. Warum bist du wach?“

„Hatte da so ein Gefühl, dass ich dich hier finden würde. Wach“, antwortete der Ex-Engel mit einem Lächeln und küsste Sam auf den Kopf, bevor er sich neben ihn auf den Boden setzte.

Sam legte den Arm um Castiel und zog ihn zu sich heran.

„Die Sonne geht bald auf...“, stellte der ehemalige Engel fest und blinzelte.

Tatsächlich war der Himmel hellblau und ging über in orange und rosa, vereinzelt zwitscherte ein Vogel und Tau glitzerte auf Gras, Blättern und am Rand der Fensterscheibe auf der Außenseite.

„Here comes the sun... Here comes the sun, and I say, it’s all right...“, begann Sam leise zu singen, verfiel dann in eine Art Summen und starrte dabei nach draußen, während Castiel den Kopf auf die Schulter des Jägers legte und nach seiner Hand griff, damit er seine Finger mit Sams verschränken konnte.  
Bis auf Sams Summen hörte man nur das Vogelgezwitscher und etwas entfernt die ersten Patienten, welche wach wurden, aber nichts, was den ehemaligen Engel und den Jäger gestört hätte. Dafür war dieser Moment zu kostbar.

Es waren die kleinen Dinge im Leben, welche man viel zu schnell übersah, welche aber am relevantesten waren.

Manchmal war alles was man brauchte, einen tiefen Atemzug regengeschwängerter Luft nach einem Sommergewitter, oder eine warme Tasse Tee, eine heiße Dusche, ein entspannendes Bad oder ein gutes Lied. Manchmal brauchte man auch nichts von alledem sondern nur die Anwesenheit von einem Menschen, für den man freiwillig auf all das verzichten würde.

Castiel sah Sam in die Augen und drückte seine Hand leicht.

Und da kam sie. Die Sonne.

ENDE

**Notes for the Chapter:**

> Thanks for reading, I really hope you enjoyed the story! It's one of my personal favorites and means a lot to me, as well as the song I listened to while writing the story. I had planned an entirely different ending, but well...
> 
> If you enjoyed the story, please take some time to leave a comment, it would mean the world to me (:

**Author's Note:**

> this whole fanfic is kind of inspired by the movie "It's kind of a funny story"


End file.
